


Chocolate Covered Torture

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen, suggestive imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow’s eating chocolate covered strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Unbetaed. Just something quick I threw together in answer to velvetwhip’s challenge on fanfic_fiesta. I’m not a member there, but her challenge inspired me nonetheless.
> 
> Originally posted 5-16-05.

~*~*~*~  


Angel watched as Willow picked up the chocolate covered strawberry. She brought it to her lips and paused, like she was savoring the moment. Her little pink tongue darted out to taste the dark chocolate coating just before she sank her teeth into the ripe, red fruit. Her eyes closed in bliss as the combined flavors exploded on her tongue and she let out a little moan of pleasure. A bit of juice escaped and ran in a thin, red line from the corner of her mouth, like blood.

He bit back a groan and wished he could be the one to lick the sweet juice from her flesh. Images of him running the plump fruit over her body then licking up the sweetness assaulted him, and Angel tried hard to be discreet as he adjusted himself. Tearing his eyes away from the unwitting temptress, Angel found Xander staring at the redhead in much the same way he had been.

Xander blinked when Willow took another bite and his eyes met Angel’s. They shared a commiserating smile. Whoever had sent her the chocolate covered fruits should be shot. This was pure torture, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

-30-  



End file.
